The Game's Begun
by vipershieldfan4ever
Summary: Larissa decides that it is time for a change. Follow her adventure. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. Nor do I own the songs used in the story, they are property of the writer's who wrote them. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy! _

THE GAME'S BEGUN 

It all started with a career change. I had been doing various things around my hometown of Nashua, New Hampshire but never could find something that I was really interested in. The one thing I wanted to do was wrestle. Why? It was just something that I've always wanted to do, that and my brother seems to love it. You see, my name is Larissa Lynn Levesque. Yeah, you guessed little sister to Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H in World Wrestling Entertainment circles. This is my story as of early in 2003.

I was sitting around the house one afternoon when Paul came home. Yeah, he still lives here, in fact we share the house. I have the basement and he lives in the rest. We looked at each other and laughed. He knew right then and there that I had quit another job. I think he realized that it was time for little sister to join him in the WWE. Although, personally I wanted to get into the business on my own, not because of my last name.

"Why don't you come to Raw with me tomorrow night." He asked as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"Sure why not." I replied.

I knew that he was about to start a new clique with Ric Flair, but that's about it, as Paul doesn't tell me much about work. He does however let me meet his buddies. I wouldn't know what he'd think if I was to date one of his friends.

So the next day, we headed to St. Louis, MO for Raw. I was happy to be hanging out with Paul as we don't get to see each other as much as we would like. I went to talk to some of the divas as I knew most of them. I walked into the Divas locker room hoping to find someone to spar with. It's been so damn long since I was in a wrestling ring. Sure I can ask Paul but it's not the same. Oh yeah, maybe I should describe myself. I'm 23, about 6'2 with dirty blond hair that I usually wear in a ponytail, hazel eyes and cute as a button, at least that what everyone says. I do have a mean streak and can be a bitch. Trish walked in as I was changing and we laughed.

"You wanna spar, Trish. I really wanna get in the ring." I asked.

"Sure, just let me change and we'll have a go." She replied with a smile. Trish is absolutely wonderful. Little did I know, but Paul had put in a word with Eric and Vince. Vince knew I could wrestle, he waited until I was ready.

We walked out to the ring and had an impromptu match with Edge acting as the ref. In the end I beat Trish with my version of the Pedigree. I could hear laughing and looked to see Paul, Ric and Eric in the stands with a monster of a man and one that I thought was absolutely deadly. Little did I know but this would be the start of Evolution. What I didn't realize was that this was my return tryout match and I made it to the WWE.

"How about we talk?" Eric asked as he walked over to me. I could see something in his expression but wasn't sure what it was. We walked away from my brother and his friends to Eric's office. He invited me in and we talked about a contract. I guess he liked what he saw as I signed that day to become the newest diva. A few nights later, I wrestled a dark match and got some comments from Paul's friends.

"Great match kid." Ric said as he gave me a hug. He really is a nice guy.

"Very cool moves, you looked good out there." Was the comment that came from the monster.

"You looked damn good out there, damn cute too." Was the response from the one I thought was damn sexy.

"Watch it Randy, this is my little sister Larissa, Lari, this is Dave Bautista and Randy Orton. Guys this is Larissa Lynn Levesque." Paul replied as he put an arm around my shoulders.

I had no problem with the idea of being Heidi Hearst Helmsley. I thought it was cool. The idea was that I would start off creating problems for Triple H. I thought that it could be fun as Paul and I loved to argue. I didn't however wanna be in Paul's new group. Now all I had to do was find a theme and an outfit. I would be working with Chris Jericho for the first little while since he had a rivalry going with Triple H.

For the next little while, the only thing the fans knew about Heidi was my music, which seemed to play in the middle of Evolution's matches, I didn't mind. I never did tell Paul what my music would be. It turned out to be "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. You see, it wasn't until the PPV that I would me making my return. Which I thought was totally cool as it made my character all that more mysterious. This went on for about a month and then it was time for me to make my debut. One thing I forgot to mention is that I'm returning to Raw.. I was there about a year or so ago, but Heidi was killed off, or so everyone thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" I asked as I stood at the top of the ramp. I was facing Evolution, who were in the ring.

"What do you want?" Batista asked as I walked to the ring.

"My, my, my, what happened?." I asked as I saw that not one member of Evolution had gold.

"Who the hell are you?" Triple H asked as he grabbed the microphone from Batista.

"Well, dear brother, I can't believe you don't recognize or even remember me. Am I that forgetful?" I asked as Randy opened the ropes for me. I mouthed "thank you" to Randy.

"No, but I thought you were dead." Triple H replied as I walked over to look at each member of Evolution in the eye. Man, were they a scary sight while in character, especially after only meeting them once.

"You want something beautiful?" Ric asked.

"I want to see Evolution dead." I said simply

"Really, doubt that will happen lady." Randy replied as he grabbed the microphone from Ric.

"You mistake me, kid, for I am not a lady, I am Heidi Hearst Helmsley, and I am that damn good." I replied as I smiled. A smile both Batista and Orton shivered at. I left the ring and walked up the ramp to a huge pop. Wow, it felt so good to be back. Once Evolution walked to the back I was picked up and spun around by my big brother. We had a good laugh.

So for the next little while I waged a war on Evolution. I did however have a few allies, mainly Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Edge and Shelton Benjamin which I thought was cool. I did manage to steal a few victories along the way including upset wins over Randy Orton and Ric Flair. I was shocked when that happened. I did win the Women's Championship too. I think I did a good job of driving Paul nuts inside the ring. Outside we were closer than ever, in fact I was named matron of honor at his wedding to Stephanie McMahon. He surprised everyone and named Randy as his best man. That was cool, as Randy was a real sweetheart outside the ring. I drove him nuts while we were in character as I was the only Diva to turn down the "Lady Killer". Little did I know but Eric was working on something to get us together.

Christmas came and went, as did New Year's. However, we did invite the gang to the house for a hell of a party. Valentine's drove me nuts, as it does every year. I guess I really needed a boyfriend. Wrestlemania XX came and went. I wrestled Victoria for the ladies title and successfully defended it. It wasn't so good for my brother as he finally lost the belt to Chris Benoit. Randy and the rest of Evolution kicked Foley and The Rock in a 3 on 2 match. That was cool. Damn do I have feelings for the Legend Killer? I guess I do as I helped him to his hotel room after his match with Mick Foley/Cactus Jack at Backlash. Holy shit, I'm falling in love with one of my brother's best friends and it felt good.

The months continued and I continued to torment Evolution and I was able to keep Triple H on his toes. It was hilarious. Summerslam rolled around and that was when my brother snapped so to speak. You see he hasn't been able to win the title back from Chris Benoit and it was driving him nuts. Not only that but Randy won the #1 Contendership battle royal and had a chance to face Benoit at Summerslam. I missed Summerslam with a badly sprained wrist but was there to cheer on my man. Yeah, I gave in to Randy's off screen advances and we started dating after shortly Backlash. I think it was the back rub I gave him because when I was done, he turned around and kissed me. We've been together ever since.

On screen was a different story, I still tried to annoy Evolution but didn't do anything at the PPV. I knew what it meant to the boys, and the scary thing was that Ric & Dave were becoming close friends of mine. It was now time for the big match between Randy and Chris. I had a good feeling that he would win but I didn't want to say anything around Paul. I knew how much that belt meant. Well Chris went for the crossface and Randy turned it into a perfect RKO for the victory. He became the youngest World Heavyweight Champ, a fact I'm sure made Paul happy, but not Triple H. The next night on Raw saw Evolution lay a beat down on Randy and officially kicked him out of the group. It also saw the first bit of a potential love angle between Heidi & Randy. She came out during his speech and congratulated him with a kiss. I guess it was time for us to add on screen to our relationship. I was happy and so was he, except for the fact that he was on his own.

A week after the beat down was the first time Randy and I showed up together on screen. I walked out with him during his encounter with Evolution. He told me that night he had no plans to give Triple H back the title. I was able to sucker punch Ric for a small feeling of revenge, and poked Batista in the eye for the hell of it. In fact he did the opposite, he first spit in Triple H's face, then hit Triple H in the head and we ran for dear life. It was quite cool. During the week, Randy changed his theme and titantron, and we discussed shooting a new one for me. I wasn't changing Heidi, just my music a bit, as it went from "Bring Me To Life" to "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. Randy went from using Evolution's theme to "Take What's Mine" by Mercy Drive. So when Raw hit the following week, both Randy and I came out to new music. I even surprised my brother, but that was cool. We played judge and jury that night as Randy had a chance to humiliate Evolution again. My favorite line was when Randy said

"And once Ric Flair and Batista figure that out for themselves, well maybe just maybe they'll detach their lips from your ass." In regards to the fact that Evolution was about protecting Triple H. A fact I knew all along, hence why I never wanted to be in the group. I laughed my ass off with the expressions on their faces. Unfortunately Randy lost the belt back to my brother at the Unforgiven PPV. Which was ok, as we wanted to work together for awhile.

We got a chance to have a few tag matches together including one against Batista and Flair. I had one of the weirdest matches on earth when I got a chance to fight Triple H. I had made the save in a typical Evolution beating and it was finally decided that Heidi would face off against Hunter. It would be a battle of the Helmsley's. Surprisingly I won, giving Hunter both an RKO and my version of the Pedigree. It was that night that Randy and I went exclusive as he popped the question.

"Larissa, I saw you practicing that afternoon with Trish, and my heart was gone. A couple nights later we met again after Raw and I was gone. Now I can work with you, but I want one thing from you… I want the best of both worlds, working with you on screen, at least for now, and working with you forever… Would you be my wife." He replied as he dropped down to one knee. This was in the ring during Wrestlemania 21. I was shocked but replied,

"Of course." He opened the box to reveal a 24-carat gold diamond ring. He slipped it on my finger and we kissed. That night he went out and won the World Heavyweight Title from Chris Benoit yet again. You see, my brother lost the belt to Chris, as he took off to do movies, kind of following the Rock. It was cool. Wow, Randy and I are getting married and not only that, a few days later, Steph phoned

"Guess what sis?" she always called me that.

"What?" I asked. I had a feeling that she was going to tell me that she was pregnant.

"Congrats darling, you're gonna be an aunt." She giggled.

"Does my brother know?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." She replied. I told Randy the good news as I snuck into the shower with him. This was a first for us. Usually we spent quality time lying in the tub. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Man I love the feeling of him. He turned around to see my expression and that is when I told him

"Guess, what uncle Randy?" he looked at me like I was nuts, but then I think he realized it. We climbed out of the shower and lied in bed snuggling. That's how we fell asleep.

Our wedding was the next thing to plan and it didn't take long once we told everyone. It would be a meeting of past and present as the Orton's and Levesque's were joining forces so to speak. Not only that, but Steph brought up the fact that the Orton's would also be related to her family. We decided on a Christmas wedding in Connecticut. I got the something blue that I needed for the tradition as Randy gave me a beautiful sapphire necklace, bracelet and earring set. It also construed the something new too. Something old was the dress, I wore mom's and it fit beautifully. I borrowed a slinky little slip/negligee from Steph, which was for the honeymoon. Randy's Christmas present was the news I gave him during our first dance.

"Randy, dear, I wanted to get you something so special, that you'd never forget, but the only thing I could come up with was this." I said as I placed his hands on my stomach. On his face went that damn sexy smirk I've fallen in love with.

In the end, Stephanie and Paul safely delivered Gina Marie Levesque, conveniently on Paul's birthday. The Orton tradition continued as I gave birth to Randall Keith Orton jr. We called him RJ for short.

THE END


End file.
